


Yandere Simulator South Park version

by SweetAwfulThoughts



Category: South Park
Genre: Candy, F/M, Kyman - Freeform, M/M, Monster - Freeform, Murder, Obsession, Possesive, Romance, Scary, Stendy, Yandere, creek - Freeform, kenman - Freeform, yandere simulator - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8194285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAwfulThoughts/pseuds/SweetAwfulThoughts
Summary: This is a South Park version of Yandere Simulator, made by Yandere Dev!





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm sick of people calling me fat when it's clear that I lost all that weight in grade school!" Eric hissed through gritted teeth as he clenched his fists annoyingly.

"Shut up fatass." Kyle walked past the brunette with his arms crossed. 

"Goddammit I'm not fat!" Cartman shouted angrily, but turned on his heel and followed the Jewish boy down the hall.

A taller boy stood behind the locker he was using as a hiding spot and cocked his head to the side. He had blonde hair except for the small strands of blue that covered his bang. His baby blue eyes lingered to the smaller boy who was allowing Eric to catch up with him.

"Cartman you're so stupid!" Kyle exclaimed with a finger shoved into the bigger boy's cheek. "You forgot our history project is due today! How am I suppose to get an A when you didn't do your part and get three quotes for our presentation!"

Cartman scratched his cheek nervously before smacking the others hand away from his face. "Don't touch me with your Jew germs."

"I'll touch you if I want to!" Kyle declared and pushed another finger into Eric's cheek with a little more force. 

Cartman grabbed Kyle's wrist and held it over his head, "I said," he inched his face closer to Kyle's and paused after he noticed the others cheeks were turning red. ".....?"

"...D-Don't get the wrong idea stupid!" Kyle ripped his hand away and covered his mouth. "I'm only red because of the heat."

The boy observing the two friends fight was biting his lip harshly as he felt his cheeks blush a ruby red. He's been craving the things Eric did to Kyle, making him more jealous than before.

When the two teenagers were out of sight Mason sighed out if of frustration, "I hope Cartman didn't see my needy face." Like Cartman would really look at him who was just a nobody. He wished just one day he'd get all of Cartman's attention.

\---------------------------------------------

School ended twelve minutes ago and Mason was the last person in the classroom. He's been too focused on Cartman's rude friend to realize it was time to leave. Mason stared at the picture of Kyle he accomplished from the school yearbook last year. His eyes were plastered on his happy grin. "You're going to be a problem for me."

"He's not the only one," a voice came from across the classroom. 

The blonde looked over to the front door where a big nerdy girl stood. Her name was Lisa Burger, a perfect name for her. He watched as she strolled over to his spot by the classrooms window. 

"Kyle likes Cartman." Her brown eyes landed on the outside view, "he plans on telling him in a few months on Christmas Eve in December."

Mason blankly gave the short girl a quick look before glancing back down on his phone. He zoomed in on Broflovski's school picture, staring at the cheerful smile he was giving the camera.

"There's eleven other people who like Cartman." 

"I doubted he was my only rival." Mason dropped his phone into his pocket and straightened his posture. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I'm a reporter." Lisa announced like it was something to be proud of. "It's my job to print interesting topics and I think you could help me." She pulled her backpack around and took out a small journal. Lisa held it out to the other, "this will help you know who else likes Cartman."

Mason's curiosity got the best out of him as he took a hold of the book and opened it to the first page. The first page showed twelve different faces in this town, which shocked him.

"Number twelve: Patty Nelson.-"

"-Was Eric's first crush." Lisa explained. "She fell for him after he joined the football team and she got to talk to him more. She enjoys his humor."

"Number eleven: Sakura Gumi?"

"She's one of the Japanese girls that drew pictures of the boys at the school as couples. A lot of kids don't like her because of her fascination with boys being together. One time Cartman complimented her on her drawing of him and Kenny kissing and since then she's been secretly drawing portraits of him."

"Number ten: Butters Stotch-"

"-He was the first to have a crush on Cartman. He's been liking him since they were in preschool, he likes Eric for being himself."

"Number nine: Pip Pirrup-"

"-Cartman saved Pip from two bullies at the High Park school. He realized how brave Eric was and admired him for it."

"Number eight: Henrietta Biggle-"

"-People labeled her as a freak from how she represents herself, but Cartman pays attention to her because he enjoys her knowledge on the world. Cartman and her stuck together to lose their heavy weight, Henrietta liked him even when he was bigger. She thinks he'll listen to her voice even if nobody else would."

"Number seven: Gary Harrison.-"

"-After Cartman joined his charity event for orphans last fall, they had to interact with each other for almost five months. Gary likes his kinder side for kids with no parents."

"Number six: Tweek Tweak-"

"-Had a mental breakdown a few weeks ago." Lisa pushed her glasses up with her index finger, "Tweeks deals with deep depression. Cartman caught him cutting himself and helped him through his bad times. He believes Cartman cares more than people think."

"Number five: Lexus from Raisins?-"

"Oh yes," she laughed. "The wannabe stripper fell for Cartman one night when one of her usuals tried to manhandle her. Eric came in her need and chased the guy off and offered to walk her home without wanting anything of her. That made him sexy in her eyes because a guy didn't want sex from her, she took that as a challenge."

"Number four: Shelia Marsh-"

"Stan's older sister is in college and she's been tutoring Cartman in math for almost a year. She seems to have taken a liking to his struggle with math. I heard she's planning on asking him if he needs help in anymore subjects so she can spend more time with him."

"Number three: Kenny McCormick-"

"Kenny's a whore. He's been with almost everyone in the school except for Cartman, and he's next on his list. The thing about Kenny is...Cartman isn't just a sex object to him, Cartman always cared for him since he's very poor. I believe Cartman would say yes if Kenny asked him out."

Number two: Wendy Testaburger-"

"Ah yes, she really loves him." Lisa brushed a hand through her curly hair and hummed, "she always dreamed about kissing him on a unicorn when she was little. She likes his determination and I'm more than 120% sure, she'll be asking him to the Halloween ball coming up."

"Number one: ...Kyle...Broflovski..."

"Well Kyle," Lisa smirked up at Mason who was frowning at the last name being mentioned. "He's been Cartman's crush since the fourth grade so he'll be a tough one to beat since they're childhood friends."

Mason gripped the spine of the notebook harshly and glared up at the smiling nerd. "Why are you giving me this information?"

"Because, I know what you're capable of and it interested me." She walked closer to the blonde and brought a finger to the surface of the journal. "I have a ton of information on each rival in twelve different chapters, including their routines and interests."

"What exactly do you think I'm going to do?" He questioned her thoughts about him, this conversation seemed sketchy.

"Be honest?" She asked.

"Yeah," Mason raised an eyebrow, "honestly."

Her eyelids dropped as she gave a sadistic smile, "kill them all."

Mason didn't freak out by her words, but just stayed still. "Why would you think that?"

"I haven't just stalked those twelve people, I keep an eye on everyone." Lisa turned around, having her back toward the blonde as she spoke more. "Like you watching Cartman go on with his life almost everyday, worship the ground he walks on, and most of all, fantasies about him." The brunette blinked at her sudden statement and cupped her chin, "when you dream about Eric is he on top or bottom?"

"You're disgusting." The blonde spat and turned away from her.

Lisa looked over her shoulder at him and laughed, "and you're a stalker." She noticed his body walking away from hers as she heard a door shut. She shrugged, "I actually thought he'd take my gift." Lisa turned back around to find out that Mason took her small journal with him. 

Lisa smirked at this, "let the game begin."

\-----------------------------------------------

'Why would she think I'd kill someone?! She has to be popping pills if she thinks I'm going to get arrested over my crush!' Mason chuckled to himself as he walked out of the classroom, still clutching the notebook he was given.

The blonde places his huge grey headphones over his head and allowed music to blast out of his ears. The song "The Wolf in Sheep's Clothing" came on at perfect timing. He was met with Cartman by himself in the hall, searching for something important in his locker.

"CRAAAAAAAAAP!!! COACH IS GOING TO KILL MEEEEEE!!!" Cartman cried and banged his head against the locker next to him. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

Mason smiled shyly at his cute sulking, 'I don't need to hurt anyone! I can just be myself and win him over by being myself!' 

Mason decided he'll go over to his crush and have a normal conversation with him. He only got to take a step forward before a miniskirt came hustling past him.

Patty Nelson ran over to Eric while she held her green and white pompoms. She pouted at Cartman rubbing his injured head, "Eric, we need to get to practice."

Her big brown eyes met with Cartman's and they looked at each other for a split second before she looked away blushing. Patty covered her mouth with her pompoms and muttered through them, "p-practice is starting..."

Cartman, unaware of Patty's feelings, nodded. "I know, I can't find my water bottle though and coach got mad at me for not staying hydrated."

The raven girl tilted her head to the side, "you just need a water bottle?" She reached into her white gym bag and pulled out a pink water bottle. "I have one! We can share it!"

Eric felt his face flush at the thought of them sharing a bottle. "Isn't that like an indirect kiss or something?...Are you sure it's okay?" The brunette rubbed the back of his neck, unsure about her idea.

Patty laughed at his embarrassment and interlocked their arms together, "it's far from okay, it's great."

Mason only had a second to realize he lost the chance to have alone time with Cartman. He watched his twelfth rival walk away with his future boyfriend blushing at her answer to his question.

\---------------------------------------------

"Welcome home big brother!" Mason's little sister Cami, cried happily. She was only seven and she adored welcoming him home with that cheesy phrase since she was three. 

"Hey Cami." Mason greeted back to his sister before looking at his surroundings, "did mom and dad already leave?"

"Yup! They had to get there early or the cruise ship would leave them behind!" She pointed a finger toward herself and smiled, "they let me stay home by myself for a whole hour!"

"Good for you." The blonde, who still obtained Lisa's info book, made his way toward his room. "Well I'm going to go do homework...why don't you go watch tv."

"Okay!"

Mason entered his room and and turned on the light, he was met with a normal looking teenage boy's room. He walked over to his bed and dropped the book onto his mattress. He sat on the surface of his bed and opened the second page of the book which showed chapter 12 first. 

"That's odd." He muttered loudly, "why does it start with 12? Was she thinking I'll go in order? Like a countdown?"

Under the chapter 12 introduction, there was a picture of Patty Nelson with her name below it. Mason turned the page to find a list of her class schedule.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the best chapter because it moves away from the story so sorry if this is a little rushed, I wanted time to make the next chapter perfect

"I think he's the one, the one I want to date." Patty fished her favorite pink pen out of her locker, not meeting the jaw drop from her best friend, Red.

"W-What?! Y-You can't be serious! Patty, you realize Wendy likes him right?! You can't steal your friend's crush, that's like the rules of feminism!" The redhead wagged her index finger, "you're breaking the first rule you know."

"I don't care!" Patty slammed her locker softly and met her gaze with Red. "Cartman isn't a trophy, he's a human being who deserves someone who will love him, not complain about every little thing he does!" The raven ran a hand through her short hair and sighed in frustration. "You can't just call dibs."

"Damn Patty," Red held her hands up in defense, "you're serious about him..."

Patty's cheeks turned a rosy pink, "I can't stop thinking about him..." She grabbed her phone from out of her skirt pocket and put her password in. "I'm going to tell him how I feel tomorrow, it's Friday and if he needs time to think, he'll have a weekend." 

"Eh?! So sudden?!" 

"I must know." She tapped on the glass as a small message beeped, signaling her text was sent. "There, I told him I need to talk to him tomorrow after school."

Red moved over to Patty's side and read the message she sent Cartman, "what's done is done."

Mason silently crouched behind a trash can beside Patty's locker. His hair covered his eyes so nobody could see his emotionless gaze toward the wall. 

Patty laughed at Red's comment, "Red," she placed her hand on her best friend's shoulder. "You are my best friend, please keep this a secret from Wendy, I don't need any drama at the moment." 

The redhead groaned, but smiled up at Patty, "sure."

\-----------------------------------------------

"How the hell," Mason pushed the front door to the newsroom open, "do you expect me to get near Patty?!"

Lisa looked up from her computer, she was typing a headline before the blonde busted through her door. She sat at the small desk in the corner of the small room where the wall behind her was covered full of story ideas. "You're the stalker, you should know a way."

"She's too popular!"

"That's a problem?"

"Yes! There's no way for me to get alone with her!"

Lisa brushed a strand of auburn hair away from her eye and smiled at the boy standing 20 feet away from her. "Just boost your popularity yourself, you'll soon be on the same level as her."

"What am I?! A genie?!"

"Just compliment the students, do tasks for them, I don't know."

Mason tsked at her terrible advice and crossed his arms, "that's not going to help. She's confessing to him tomorrow. Unless I can become the most popular guy in six hours."

"Then just do a favor for someone who's important to her."

\-----------------------------------------------

Mason closed the newsroom door and watched a bunch of teenagers walk past him. His eyes met with a very popular girl known as Red, Patty's best friend. The girl was applying lipgloss to her lips as she stared into her locker mirror. In a heartbeat he walked over and tapped her on the shoulder.

Red turned on her fashionable heels and met with a plain looking boy. "What?"

"I..." 'Compliment.' "Just wanna say you look great today."

She felt her cheeks turn the shade of her name as she grabbed a lock of her hair and twirled it on her finger. "O-Oh wow...t-thank you..."

"I was also wondering if you needed help with anything," Mason smiled brightly, "you seem stressed."

"W-Well it's just-ugh my job. They've had me working almost 40 hours this week! I have no time to do the big sister assignment Mr. Garrison assigned to the girls in my class."

"Big sister assignment?"

"Yeah, its this program where we go to the elementary school across the street and play with the fourth graders." Red explained.

"My sister goes there," Mason answered, "but she goes to a daycare till 6."

"We were all assigned a little girl to play with and I'm going to have to miss it and lose my perfect 4.0!" The girl huffed angrily and slammed her locker harshly, making a few wandering eyes glance over to them. 

The blonde already knew what the popular girl needed, she just needs for him to go in her aid.  
'If I do this favor for her I could get a favor in return. That could give me the opportunity to get Patty's best friend all by herself.' Red was complaining more as Mason slowly drifts back to reality, hearing her voice talk.

"-Plus they got this fight over Cartman and it's really causing me stress at the moment, which is very bad for your skin." Red was about to raise a finger up, but the boy she just met raised a hand up to stop her. 

"I'll do it."

"O. M. G.!!! Thank youuuuu!!" Red flung herself at Mason, purposely rubbing her chest against his. "I owe you big time!" 

Mason thought she purred after that comment, but didn't mention it. The girl gave him all the information he needed for the after school activity and ran off after the warning bell rang. The students in the hall scurried to their own classrooms, ignoring the blonde standing beside Red's locker. 

When Red was out of sight and Mason was the last person in the hall, he took his phone out and called Lisa. He waited with three beeps before the brunette answered him with a happy greeting. He remembered she stated in the journal that she doesn't have any classes except for 3rd and 6th hour since she's one of the smartest in the school. She spends her time doing the newspaper since she's the only member of the team.

"Lisa, I need a favor."

"Really?! How interesting! How can I help you? The first favor is on me."

"I need chloroform." He said abruptly. Mason blinked at his outburst and placed a hand to his forehead. Why did he ask for that? What was he going to do?

"Chloroform? Ohhhh, how exciting!" She laughed as if she could see the sour look on his face. Lisa hummed for a minute before answering, "I might be able to get one from my resources, I can get it to you by 4."

Mason hung up the phone without saying goodbye. 

\----------------------------------------------

Mason and a couple of girls from Cartman's class were standing in front of the playground of the elementary. The blonde felt uneasy glances coming from his right where the six girls quietly whispered back and forth. Mason covered his eyes with his blue bangs and took a step toward the teacher. 

The fourth grade teacher was a cougar, with her mini skirt and crop top with the Snoopy character on the front. She flashed the blonde a flirty smile as she battered her eyelashes when he came over to the slide where she was watching the kids. "Well, Mr. Garrison didn't mention getting a cute little helper like you."

"I'm here on Red's behalf," Mason stated bluntly, not thanking her for complimenting him.

Her white smile turned into a distasteful expression, "your girlfriend I'm assuming?"

"No."

On cue her smile returned, "aww darn!" 

A kid started crying from the other side of the playground, alerting the cougar to look over in worry. She looked at Mason one last time, "Red's little sister is Ruby Tucker," her long finger points to the swings sets. The brunette jogs over to one of her students who got pushed by a bully.

Mason walked over to the swing set where he was faced with a piggy tailed fourth grader sitting on the swing by herself. She looked up at him through big blue orbs as she gave him a unwelcoming frown. She slowly raised her middle finger up, "go."

"I'm your big sis-", Mason cringed at his slip up, "your big brother."

"I already have a big brother, he's a dick." Ruby announced with no emotion in her voice.

'Well that's true', the blonde thought to himself, but didn't say out loud. He's seen how Craig Tucker acts on daily bases and he is the literal definition of a dick. "Why are you sitting here by yourself?"

"My best friend is sick...or her parents just wouldn't let her and her siblings come to school." 

"Can I sit here?" He asked politely.

"Whatever." Ruby stared down at the wood chips that surround the swing set. Her blue orbs take a glimpse of the boy sitting beside her. "Is your name Red by chance?" She asked curiously, "it's just...I thought you would be a girl like the girls you came with."

"Red was busy so I came in her place." Mason admitted truthfully. He could feel the girl's face scrunch up in nervousness, "what's wrong?"

Ruby's pupils go small as her mouth gapes open in shock, her hands that were wrapped around the swing begin to shake. "I feel death." She gripped her left arm and brought it up to her heart. "I can sense danger..." Ruby faces Mason with curiosity, "I have a gift to tell when something is going to occur. My mother says it's a gift from Jesus."

"O-Okay," Mason was a little creeped out by the sudden change of atmosphere. "Or it could just be common sense..." He felt her eyes stay on him as he grabbed his phone out of his pocket. He received a message from Lisa.

Info nerd: my gift is in your locker.

"I have dirty thoughts about Tweek Tweak."

Mason looked up from his phone and shifted his eyes onto the orange haired girl, "what?"

Ruby blinked, "you want me to get into depth?" She took a deep breath and began, "I like to think that Tweek's a male stripper trying to get through college and I'm the president and it's my birthday-." 

"Change the subject!" Mason demanded to the perverted child.

Ruby's eyes darken, little did Mason know that Ruby was blessed with a gift of knowing what'll come. And she will be damned if this wannabe psycho will kill her Romeo. "Sure, let's talk about Craig and his sexual tension with Red Racer."

\-----------------------------------------------

Mason sat on his doorstep, staring down at a text message he sent Red of his address. It was almost nine and his sister was already fast asleep. He quietly awaited her arrival, questioning his next move. 

"Thank youuuu!" Red called from his driveway as she came running toward him. When Mason texted her and asked for her to do him a favor by coming over, she knew the boy liked her. When she was standing in front of the blonde she smiled bigger, "so what did you need to tell me?"

"....." Mason got up from his spot and looked at the small girl smiling up at him. An allusion changed her into Cartman smiling at him with that cheerful smile. "I need help finding my cat Mittens." 

"Oh no!" Red gasped, covering her mouth with her manicured hands. "I'll help you!" She walked over to a trail of bushes that lined up against the side of Mason's house. She got on her knees and began meowing, "here kitty, kitty, meoooow. Meoooow." 

As Red called for the fake cat, Mason stood above her, looking down at his first victim. He grabbed the small cloth that was in his front jacket pocket and watched her search.

The redhead got off the ground and wiped the dirt off her skirt, "we need to look in your backyard for a-MMFGH!"

Mason pulled the girl into his grip and shoved the cloth filled with chloroform into her nose. Her eyes slowly dropped shut as she felt into his arms. 

\-----------------------------------------------

Red opened her brown eyes to find herself tied up in a chair. She felt a gag in her mouth, not allowing her to scream in fear. Her eyes caught the desk sitting beside her, had a pair of scissors, a hammer, a kitchen knife, some nails, a bat, a faucet and a pair of leather gloves. Red whimpered at the objects laying on the table but went silent when she felt footsteps come closer. 

Mason placed a hand on her shoulder, "don't take it personal. I'm doing this for my love."

'Love?!' Red shook her head fearfully and sobbed through the gag that covered her mouth. 'Please don't kill me!'

"You look like I'm going to kill you." The blonde had a sly smile on his face. "Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you." He begins to put on the leather gloves, not breaking his eye contact with the shaking girl.

A tear ran down the girl's left cheek as she glances up to his darken eyes. 

"I'm just going to hurt you, really, really, bad."

Mason grabbed his favorite object on the table, the knife. He walked over to Red and grabbed her set of hair and cut it off in one slice. Brown eyes widen at the clump of her hair was now in the possession of her kidnapper. 

"Since you were in fourth grade, you and Patty have been the best of friends." Mason dropped the handful of hair onto the ground, "you guys seem to always be together."

Red had thoughts running through her head since she couldn't speak her mind. 'Why the hell is this creep bringing up Patty?! What does he want from me?!'

Mason slid the knife along her knee, leaving a long cut on her leg. His actions made Red his out in pain and cry even louder through the gag. "Let's see how long it takes for me to break your sanity."


	3. Chapter 3

Red kept her eyes on the ground as she stood behind the school with Mason. He gripped her arm tightly, waiting for Patty to walk up the school stairs. His plan was to have Red commit the murder of Patty in front of everyone, getting him off the hook.

She stayed quiet since their night together of torture. Red didn't look in his review mirror when he drove her to the school. She didn't want to see what she's become. Her hair was shorter then Patty's, it wasn't a good look. He cut a huge chunk of hair and then decided he wanted to cut it short for his own pleasure.

"I see her coming up the sidewalk," Mason whispered to the girl next to him. 

"......" 

The blonde felt uneasy about this situation, but he couldn't go back now. He already cut her up and made her nothing more than a hollow corpse. 

Mason sighed and closed his eyes, "I'll take over your job as being Ruby's older brother. You won't be able to see her while you're in jail."

"......" Red nodded her head, not meeting his gaze. 

"Go ahead, she's almost to the stairs."

Red watched him hand her a knife he used on her, most likely stained with her own blood. She quietly took it and stared down at it. 

"Kill her now." He let go of her and pushed her toward the other side of the school. 

Red regained her balance as she began walking toward the front yard of the school. She noticed her friends Esther and Jenny wave over to her. She ignored their greeting and marched over to the raven girl walking ahead of her.

Patty held a small box to her chest as she walked up the stairs with Lola. She was explaining to her friend what time cheer practice was going to be. "So I was thinking you, Red, and I could go out for smoothies before we need to be back for practice."

"Sounds good with me," Lola announced, checking her phone for a text.

"Shut up Cartman!" Kyle yelled behind the two girls.

Cartman walked past Patty and Lola with his hands covering his ears, "la, la, la la!"

The redhead rushed past Patty's shoulder and grabbed the bigger boy's shoulder. "You idiot! You can't ignore this!"

"La, la, can't here you Jew." Eric cried and shook his head frantically, running inside the school with Kyle right behind him.

"Listen to me you bastard!"

Patty smiled at their usual battering, she bit her lip nervously and looked down at her feet, 'I wonder if he likes me too...' Patty felt a presence behind her and looked over her shoulder. It was just Red.

Patty smiled at her, "Red!-What did you do to your hair?!" She turned on her heel so she was facing the red haired girl who was hunched over. Her hair was no longer long, but a bop cut. She noticed a purple bruise on her temple and right cheek, "did you get in a fight?!"

Red came up to her, '...kill..her...' She raised the knife that was in her hand, '...kill...' 

Brown eyes got huge at the visible knife in her best friend's hand. "Red! You can't bring that to school you'll get in trouble!"

"......" Red pushed the girl into the ground and got on top of her. 

"R-Red..." Patty nervously called her name while Lola backed away from them when she spotted the knife. Patty's small box filled with chocolates fell to the left side of her, she was too scared to grab it.

Red kept her frown on her face as she raised the knife up and sunk it into Patty's chest.

The raven gasped in shock, shrieks from her classmates surrounded her as she glanced at Red with tearful eyes. 

Red didn't meet her gaze, she took the knife out of her chest and thrusted it back in, aiming it at her heart. When a small cry escaped the lips she had her eyes focused on, she felt her hands shake. Red began stabbing her frantically making the girl cry out three more times before becoming silent with every jab she made. 

Patty was dead when her hand fell to the ground and couldn't move anymore. Her hand touched the box she made for Cartman while her eyes stayed staring up at the sky. Her body laid in a small pool of her blood as Red sat on top of her. 

"Oh my god!" Bebe cried, "we gotta get to safety before she kills the rest of us!"

Students began running toward and away from the school as Red keeps her position on Patty. She allows the kids to go by her, not bothered by their screaming in terror. Red brings the knife to her neck and taking a deep breath, she stabs her jugular, having her blood run instantly from her neck. She felt herself get weak as she falls onto Patty's body with tears in her own eyes.

Red and Patty both laid dead in front of the school. 

Mason stood by the stairs in complete shock. He was the only one left outside with the two corpses so he took a minute to process what just happened. He took the plastic bag filled with Red's hair out of his jacket's pocket. The blonde was going to use it to blame Red for his future crimes, but she can't commit a crime when she's dead. 

"Huh," Mason walked over to the two and kneeled beside Red. "You're stronger than I thought. You stopped me from having an escape goat." He opened the zippy-bag and allowed the wind to blow the red hair away from the scene of the crime. 

The blonde glanced at the horrified expression on Patty's face, "you look like you're in pain even in death." He noticed her fingertips brushing against a small white box beside her. "Hm," he reached for the box, but stopped in his tracks. "It's probably personal for you. You were probably going to give it to Cartman while you confessed." Mason got up from his spot on the ground and stomped on the small box Patty made. 

\-----------------------------------------------

"Excellent!" Lisa admired the photo shots she got for the newspaper. "Nobody would expect it was you, I love it!"

Mason held a sharpie in his hand as he marked an 'X' through the first page of Lisa's journal that had Patty's picture. "I'm not proud of what I did, but it looks like I'll have to live with it for the rest of my life."

"Well alright Macbeth, but you'll have to also live with the glory of being king." She glanced at him as she adjusted her glasses, "with your lady Macbeth."

The blonde glared at the journal in his hand, "Red killing herself, wasn't part of my plan."

Lisa began typing away for the next column of the newspaper, "then that's more icing on the cake!"

Mason for some reason, growled at her comment, she seemed more heartless then him. 

"So who's next on your list of rivals?"

Mason glanced down at the book and flipped the page, "Sakura Gumi."

\-----------------------------------------------

"Nyaaaa," Mimi drooled over her picture of Clyde and Token kissing in front of fireworks. "I bet Token would think Clyde taste like marshmallows!" 

Ariel nodded her head and showed her picture of Tweek and Craig. "I think Craig would hold Tweek during a thunderstorm to protect him." 

Sakura's five friends squealed in agreement. They were the biggest 'gay boys' fan club. She was more of Kyle and Cartman or Kenny and Cartman. Sakura though, has been lacking her shipping pairs, she's been more focused on her drawing of Cartman as Prince Charming. 

Lily finished outlining Butters' hair and glanced over at Sakura who was being very quiet during their fangirling overload. "Are you okay Saku-chan?"

The raven girl nodded, "hai, just trying to finish this por-Kyman picture of Kyle dressed as a princess and Cartman as the prince."

"Ohhh that's kawaii!" Anna cried joyfully, wiping an indivisible tear from her eye. 

Sakura chewed the inside of her lip as she finished drawing Eric's bangs. She felt her face heat up from how realistic her drawing looked. That smile, those dimples, it made her heart flutter every time she thought about him. 

Naomi elbowed Mimi, "here comes my otp."

Kenny and Stan walked by the group of girls, not noticing they were creating ideas for new fanfictions and artwork starring them.

"For the last time! Will you listen!" Cartman came from around the corner with Kyle tugging his sleeve. "You need to listen!"

Cartman turned to the Jew when they made it over to Stan and Kenny. "I'm not going to change my mind about the issue."

Kyle was about to open his mouth when Wendy came running over to them. "Guys! Run!" She grabbed Stan's arm and tugged him toward the emergency exit, "we gotta get out of here!"

Stan blinked at her advantages, "Wendy, calm down. What's wrong?"

"Red killed Patty Nelson!" The raven girl cried. She tried dragging Stan away, but he wouldn't budge.

The four boys were taken back by her words. 

Lily was chatting about a certain anime while Sakura listened in on the popular kids conversation.

Kyle shook his head in disbelief, "Cartman and I saw Patty just five minutes ago."

"That's right," Eric agreed.

Wendy glared at them, "well after you guys left, Red came out of nowhere and stabbed her almost twenty times!"

Kenny rolled his eyes and held a hand up, "mmgh mmgh mmfgh."

"That's not true! I saw her do it with my own eyes!" Wendy yelled at the four boys who were disbelieving her story. "The police are only their way!" Her eyelids dropped as she pointed to the front door to the school. "If you want to go see them...well, they're outside."

Stan sighed, "come on guys." Stan led his friends over to the front door. Cartman and Stan were the first to take a peek outside the door. Stan felt his face turn white when he saw the blood of both girls scattering the ground.

Cartman's eyes bulged at the sight of Patty's blood staining the ground. Red laid on top of the raven girl so he couldn't see her face, but knew she was dead. Mr. Garrison stood beside the girl's, cussing at this mess that had happen. He was probably waiting for the police to get there Eric took one more look at Patty's face to see her eyes were wide open, she looked scared. This sight was very unsettling, seeing two people he knew were dead by murder and suicide. 

"H-Hey! Kenny and I can't see a thing!" Kyle snapped behind them and began pushing by them. He was about to see the scene of the crime before Cartman covered his eyes with his hands. "What the fuck asshole?!"

"You don't want to see it." Cartman stated, pulling Kyle back into the school. 

Sakura got up from her spot by the stairs to the second floor and walked over to Cartman. She finished her drawing and she loved to show him. He always praised her for her work, so she decided to make him a little gift. When she finally found him he looked sick to his stomach. He was pulling Kyle by his arm as the redhead kept shouting slander words at him.

"I want to see what happened!" Kyle shouted angrily.

"No." Cartman answered.

"Yes!"

"I don't want you to see their bodies." He answered back truthfully. 

"I'm not a girl! I can handle it!"

Sakura watched them walk past her without heeding her a look. She hung her head in thought, 'their bodies?' Her eyes went huge, what Wendy said was true. She held her notepad to her chest and ran toward her group of friends. Sakura sat down and began sketching a kenman drawing. 

"Where did you run off to?" Naomi asked on her left.

"I-I...just wanted to see what happened between those two girls." She falsely answered her closest friend.

Anna, the darkest joker of the group, smirked. "Don't look at the bodies, it'll turn you into a yandere. True fact."

Mimi shook her head, "distasteful."

"Thank you!"

\-----------------------------------------------

It's been a week since the deaths and everyone has had enough time to mourn. Well, he thinks.

Mason's eyes bore into the back of Sakura's head. She was standing behind the crowd section of the football stadium so she spy on Cartman practicing. Her ears had pink buds inside, he could hear the anime openings from where he stood. She had a pocky in her mouth as she so often clapped when Eric's team makes a point in scrimmage. 

He frowned at her, she seems like a really nice girl. But she is outcasted for her drawings. She only has five friends which is five more than Mason had. 

'If Sakura didn't have her friends, I wonder how she would deal with this loneliness and hate?' He watched the girl drop her head when Cartman looked over to see her standing by a pole. 

The brunette paused himself from the game to wave at her with a sheepish grin.

The Asian girl blushed at his gesture and shyly waved back. "Oh Senpai...when will you realize how I feel about you..." Her eyes drifted to Wendy and Bebe walking over to them, laughing and smiling. Sakura clenched her fists and nodded, "I made my decision, I'll tell him this Friday." Her head hung again, "I hope he accepts my feelings..."

Mason, who was under the bleachers, out of her sight, felt his eye twitch. 

Sakura turns around and begins to leave the bleachers.


End file.
